


Thawed Heart

by JSWilliams



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Steve Rogers, Amnesia, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Childhood Friends, Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Genderbending, Graphic Description, HYDRA Made Them Do It, Hydra (Marvel), Love, Marvel Universe, Memories, Memory Loss, Miss Captain America, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rule 63, SHIELD, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSWilliams/pseuds/JSWilliams
Summary: While on a mission for Shield, Stephanie 'Stevie' Rogers gets kidnapped, drugged, and forced to have sex with her long-lost amnesiac best-friend in order to breed a whole new super soldier for Hydra.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Thawed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Why a female Captain America, you may ask? Well, here are my three main reasons as to why I chose this particular trope-road to travel down . . . 
> 
> 1\. Okay, so typically the gender-bend trope is not my cup of tea, and I usually just steer clear of it all when I am reading fanfiction personally, simply because they do not interest me at all. However, never say never, right? I happened across this amazing fic called 'Gold to Airy Thinness Beat' by ISeeFire and I was instantly captivated by this totally different perspective of a character I so dearly love. So, like any other fangirl/boy who just discovered a new trope to obsess over, I devoured as much as I could. Some, admittedly, was not so good - but the ones that were . . . my oh my, were they good!  
> 2\. And to be frank, there just aren't enough strong female superheroes and the idea of having of the greatest and most popular ones out there being a woman, even if it is only in the world of fanfiction, was simply too alluring to me.  
> 3\. The final reasoning is a simple one: I intend for Hydra to kidnap Stevie because of her Super-soldier-infused-womb, a feature of which men don't (generally - anything can happen in fanfiction) have. 
> 
> Story Setting: Okay, so this story is set at the very start of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, diverging from canon, right in the middle of the Mission that Steve and Nat were sent on at the beginning of the movie since that is where I'm having Stevie kidnapped by Rumlow from. 
> 
> WARNING: So much smut coming your way! NON-CON (if you squint, due mainly to the fuck or die situation Hydra put them in, even despite the fact that both Steve and Bucky are both totally into it).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel material, so please don't sue me! Because seriously guys, I'm Weasley level poor right now, with a very real student loan to pay off.
> 
> If you hate it at the end, well guys . . . I'm sorry, what can I say . . . I tried my best.  
> However, if you loved it, I'd just like to say, thank you and much love, J. S. Williams x

* * *

**T** he repetitive clicking sound of a large lock was the first thing to greet Stevie upon her return to the land of consciousness. With the familiar sterile smell, associated primarily with hospitals, filling her nostrils being the immediate second.

Cold air blowing from a vent somewhere above her stirred her long golden locks into long gentle whips against her flushed cheeks, as she looked up from the cold grey large-tiled ground she lay upon with a pained groan and a headache substantial enough to rival the ones Tony usually gives her when he starts talking science stuff, which was usually paired with cutting remarks about her age. But other than that, she appeared and felt physically fine, she’d even go as far to say that there wasn’t even a mark left behind from where the injection dart had brutally found its way deep into her back - curtesy of Rumlow, that traitorous bastard.

The room she found herself in was clearly a bank vault, of which all four walls were lined from floor to ceiling with gold safety deposit boxes. Twenty by twenty foot, no windows or furnishings - besides an odd-looking chair at its centre - all highlighted by an unforgiving lighting overhead, that threatened to burn her corneas with its harshness. It left her seeing black spots for a few minutes, before her eyes adjusted fully, allowing her to assess the vault room in much more detail.

Climbing cautiously to her feet, Stevie spotted a single camera in the corner to her far left, so small and discreet that she almost missed it entirely. Had it not been for Nat taking the time to school her on the modern world of technology, more gently than Tony’s first attempts of just bombarding her with alien-sounding techno-babble had been, she probably would have missed it altogether.

 _Think of the Devil . . ._ Stevie quipped to herself with a cutting edge, as Rumlow and two other men entered her vault-room. She couldn’t help but glare at the man who had, until _very_ recently, been working right alongside her near-daily, and who was now proudly sporting a patch of the Hydra insignia upon his left pectoral. Rumlow just smirked at her, not saying a single word, letting Stevie know that whatever this was he wasn’t the one that was in charge of it.

One look at the other two men cleared that inquiry up easily enough, for stood before her, in an impeccably tailored suit, was Alexander Pierce. While the other man, who fidgeted nervously with his white lab coat, didn’t look to be someone who would trump the Secretary of Defence for the role of the leader of this trio.

“Captain America,” Pierce greeted, an awed edge to his voice, as he's aged blue eyes roamed freely over Stevie’s body.

It was in that very moment that Stevie noticed that she had been stripped right down to her black sports bra and panties, leaving her feeling very exposed, angry at herself for taking so long to notice, and more than a little violated. But she’d be damned if she was going to let them see that. Squaring her shoulders, Stevie held her arms fixed at her side, fist clenched, as she glared at them, all her righteous fury burning like flaming cyclones in the sapphire depths of her eyes.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” he continued, looking unbothered and a touch amused by her continued silence, “I must say, you are even more beautiful in person, something I truly did not believe possible.”

“What do you want with me?” She demanded, cutting right to the chase, not in the mood to listen to what was sure to be a very well-rehearsed bad-guy speech headered by fake pleasantries of her beauty.

“I want to make more of you,” Pierce explained simply, tucking his hands in his trouser pockets like he hadn’t a care in the world.

She should have figured that’s what they wanted, Hydra has been trying since the 1940s to do just that, to decode Erskine’s allusive formula once and for all. “So you want my blood.”

“No,” he chuckled, sharing an amused glance with Rumlow, who sent Stevie a follow-up look that made her dearly wish she was wearing more right now to shield her from his lecherous gaze. “No, my dear . . . I want your _womb_.”

At his words, which were more than a little mocking, Stevie felt the blood that was already wildly pumping through her veins turn to ice. Her being half-dressed made more sense now - rather than just for it to have been an imitation tactic. He means to have her raped and bred like an animal, to produce little super soldiers. Or . . . at the very least, to _try_ to do so. But Stevie knew better than most, it would be an impossible feat, getting her pregnant.

“It won’t work,” she insisted, barely repressing her relieved chuckle at just how confident they all seemed to be on the matter, “I _can’t_ get pregnant, not by a regular man, their sperm is too weak to survive the journey through my enhanced reproductive system.”

Dr Abraham Erskine, the scientist who had made Stevie what she was today, had been quick to inform her that she would never be able to physically have children of her own after agreeing to take the serum. Not that that had been a problem, Steve had always known she would never reproduce, she had always been too sick to believe otherwise. She still remembers the crushed pitying look her mother had sent her that day . . . In the doctors' clinic, when the kind old man had informed them, that due to her poor health, the odds of her ever getting pregnant, let alone actually carrying a baby to full term, would be a one in a million shot. She had been thirteen, so it was safe to say she was more than used to the idea by now, to the knowledge that she would never bear a child of her own.

"You are correct, Miss Rogers,” the nervous lab-coat-wearing man agreed, drawing Stevie’s confused gaze over to him, “An _average_ man cannot impregnate you. Which is why we will not be using an average man, but one quite similar to you in physiology, one who has been enhanced with a Super-Soldier-Serum also.”

Genuine fear flooded her body as she absorbed that little informative nugget. The fear and horror must have shown in her eyes, the only part of her body that Stevie couldn’t stop from reacting instinctively to his words.

“Come now,” Pierce soothed with fake sincerity, “There is no need to look so worried, my dear. The enhance asset we wish to breed you with is someone I believe you knew quite well, once upon a time . . . Agent Rumlow, Bring in the asset.”

With an obedient nod, Rumlow turned and left the vault-room without a word spoken, closing the large round door with an ominous banging-click behind him, which made Stevie’s heart miss a beat. She could kill them, Pierce and the other man, it would be all too easy - the drug they used to get her here had already worked its way out of her system by now, so they were physically no match to her. But that still left the issue of the re-enforced steel door between her and her freedom, which would no doubt take her more than a hot minute to break through, if she was even successful at all. Plus, they apparently had a Super-Soldier, just like her. She’d have to go through him and Rumlow too, as well as how many other Hydra agents that stood ready to greet her on the other side of the vault door.

She’d never make it out, at least, not alive.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. will come for you_ , her mind argued reassuringly, _the Avengers will come for you_. They had to know she was missing by now, and exactly who it was who took her, seeing as Rumlow was missing too. Nat had said that there were cameras aboard the vessel, so they had to have seen what had happened to her, or at the very least, seen something that would give them a clue as to what _might_ have happened to her. She just had to wait, that’s all, to bide her time until the cavalry arrived.

So lost in her self-reassurance, Stevie missed Rumlow re-entering the vault, but not the arrival of the man they called ‘the Asset’. He was tall and seeing as Stevie was as tall as most average men herself that usually wouldn’t mean much. However, this man had a good few inches on her, causing her to have to look up to meet his eyes. A feature she couldn’t see all that clearly seeing as his shoulder-length dark brown locks, which spilt down the sides of his face like curtains, nearly completely concealed her view of them. Add in the half mask, which covered from the bridge of his nose to under his jawline, and Stevie could honestly say she had no idea what the man looked like. But even with his broad shoulders and extensively muscled body, all of which Stevie couldn’t say she’d ever seen before, she couldn’t help but feel like he was inexplicably familiar to her . . . somehow.

“Remove your mask,” Pierce ordered of the asset, who stood in a military stance, hands crossed at his lower back, feet apart.

He compiled silently, bring his hands up to unclip the mask in question without hesitation, drawing Stevie’s gaze to his left hand in particular as he did so. It was metallic – from shoulder to fingertips. So distracted by the arm, Stevie completely missed the removal, as well as the soft thud of the mask hitting the tiled floor soon after.

“I understand that it’s been quite some time, my dear,” Pierce said, startling Stevie’s focus away from the asset’s arm, “But even still, I image, given your supposed history together, you’ll remember him just fine.”

With a confused frown, Stevie flicked her eyes up off of the arm and to the man’s face, causing her heart to almost stop altogether by what she saw when she did so.

“Bucky,” she breathed out in a desperately broken sound, unable to stop herself from moving forward, just needing to be closer to him, even if it was only by half a step.

He didn’t look like the Bucky she remembered, with his shortly styled hair, and cocky smile both gone. But his eyes, _Bucky’s_ eyes inlaid in his familiar and heartbreakingly handsome face, met Stevie’s and it was all she could do to stop herself from cracking and just flinging herself at the man. Stevie knew those familiar light blue eyes better than she knew her own, and for a moment, Stevie was back in the 1930s. Back to their crappy apartment, with Bucky reading one of his Science-Fiction adventure books aloud, with Stevie’s feet in his lap, while the latter etched her handsome friend’s likeness to paper. Drawing those very eyes, making sure every detail was perfect, right down to the very last fleck of grey in his beautiful blue irises. The only difference Stevie could see between the eyes of the Bucky she once knew and the man before her now was the evident lack of human emotion in these ones, it was what broke Stevie quickly from her memories and back into the present.

He looked right through her like he didn’t know her at all . . . like she meant nothing to him. _God, what have they done to you_ , she thought in anguish. It must have been something extensive, seeing as he was alive and kicking after all these years, when he really shouldn’t have been. Not to mention the fact that he apparently had no idea who the hell she was.

“ _Yes_ ,” Pierce all but hissed in satisfaction, “I knew you’d remember your _precious_ Bucky Barnes.”

“What have you done to him?” She dared to ask, fighting the desire to run to the 'him' in question, to bury herself in his arms and escape this hellish nightmare.

“Me? I did nothing more than use him as the weapon Arnim Zola designed him to be.”

“Weapon?” Stevie repeated, despair leaking from her every pore.

“Yes, unbeknownst to you and the rest of the world, the man you once knew as ‘James Barnes’ actually survived the attack on Zola's train, all those years ago, albeit with the loss of his left arm,” Pierce informed coldly, “A little bit of brainwashing later and armed with a new cybernetic limb, he ultimately became the enhanced Hydra operative known as the Winter Soldier. Over the next several decades, he would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to our organisation, including his former ally and friend, Howard Stark, as well as his beautiful wife, Maria. Between his missions, he’s put into a cryogenic stasis to preserve his longevity, which is why he still looks just as young as before, give or take a few years.”

 _Oh, God. Howard._ Her already shattered heart cracked a little more at that. _Tony_.

“I won’t do it,” Stevie refused, tears filling her eyes, while her heart broke clean in two. “I won’t do it! I won’t _rape_ him, and if he is just like me we’ll be evenly matched in strength, so you can’t make him rape me either.”

“We have something just for situations like this, Miss Rogers,” the lab coat man said in a detached clinical voice. “After all, the Soldier was once resistant himself too, for a time. It is a drug, which will forcefully engage your sex drive, leaving you in untold agony unless you breed to relieve it. And seeing as we have our own Super-Soldier to test it on, we know it works, and will even linger in your bloodstream for a full twelve hours.”

“Please, don’t do this,” she begged helplessly, backing up, successfully trapping herself against a wall lined with lock-boxes, as Rumlow pulled a handheld gun from his thigh holster.

He shot at her abruptly in response, with an amused twitch gracing the corner of his mouth, as a dart hit her square in the chest, right above her heart. With shaky hands, Stevie pulled the offending object from where it pierced her chest, which rose rapidly as the impending danger to her registered acutely in her mind. There would be _no_ stopping them now.

The drug worked impossibly fast, she could already feel it circling her bloodstream, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Stevie whimpered, dropping to her knees on the floor, as a swift dizzy spell hit her hard, causing the room to spin around her for a fleeting moment. Her stomach muscles clenched painfully soon after, causing her to bend over, placing her hands out flat on the floor before her as she tried to breathe through it. But she found that she simply couldn't, she was too lightheaded. Sweaty and nauseous, Stevie found that she could do nothing, as the pain in her stomach intensified at an alarming rate. It travelling lower with each cramp, down to juncture between her thighs, in sharp repetitive stabs that.

Her eyes widened when her clit began to throb as though it had its own heartbeat. “Oh god,” she groaned to herself, barely above a whisper, as she all but slammed her clammy forehead hard into the titled floor.

It cracked against her forehead, not that she pained it any mind, nor the small pinpricks of pain from title pieces that pierced her flesh. She just closed her eyes tightly and tried to slow her breathing as best she could. Instead, it only succeeded in making her all the more aware of her breasts, which were now swollen and throbbing behind the thin material of her sports bra, with her nipples taut and straining painfully.

 _How is it affecting me so damn fast?_ Her mind cried out in confusion.

But before she could ponder that thought any farther, another hot flush struck her, harder than the one that had preceded it. She fought the urge to tear off what little clothes she had left on, as her skin suddenly felt as if it was burning, like fire flooding across her sensitive nerve-endings. It passed just as suddenly as it came, causing relief to sweep through her for a few seconds, that is . . . until the chills began once again - she went from hot to cold in a painfully abrupt instant.

“We’ll just leave you both to it then. Gentlemen, if you’ll follow me,” Pierce said, barely sparing her a second glance as he led the other two men from the room, with an air of smug confidence dancing in his voice.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head, watching them leave, as Bucky remained. He hadn't moved an inch, face still just as impassive as before, even despite her now rolling on the floor like a crazy person.

With teeth chattering and trembling all over, Stevie admitted around a groan/sob, “It _hurts_.”

“It’s only going to get worse,” Bucky’s familiar deep brogue responded in a detached manner completely _un_ -Bucky-like. “The pain will grow worse with every minute that passes. It’ll be excruciating. The only relief is not fighting the drug. You have only two options: have sex, which will eventually make the pain stop, or you can choose to suffer. It’s that simple.”

She was horrified, not that he noticed or even seemed to care at all, as he asked bluntly, “Which will it be?”

The stabbing pain in her stomach returned and she cried out in unbridled agony. He used her distraction to cross the room to her, pulling her up to her feet and into his arms, all before she regained her senses. She writhed there, clutching his wide shoulders involuntary, with her nails digging in brutally upon his flesh one, as she rode the wave of pain to its climax.

“Stop!” Stevie begged through the agony, “Please, Bucky! Please don’t do this!”

He halted for a moment before he harshly pinned her back to the lock-box lined wall. Then . . . he just _looked_ at her. Despite the dead look in his eyes, he was still the most handsome man Stevie had ever met, albeit scarier looking than he had ever looked before. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” He finally asked, with a confused frown creasing his brows deep.

With a sob, filled with near seventy years’ worth of heartache, Stevie let her head fall forward, with her forehead falling to thump gently against Bucky’s shoulder made of flesh and metal. “ _You’re_ Bucky.”

“Is that my name?” He asked, in a detached interest, never once losing his frown or his tight hold on her shaking hips, which he used to pin her to the wall behind her.

“Sort of,” she panted, with tears spilling freely down her cheeks, as she vainly tried to ignore the pain and focus, “James Buchanan Barnes is your actual name. Buchanan is where ‘Bucky’ comes from – it’s what you preferred to be called.”

“What is your name?”

Such an innocent question, from the lips of someone who had cared deeply for her once, was too painful for Stevie to hear. So much so it almost drowned out the pain of the drug wreaking havoc in her body. Almost.

“Stephanie,” she sobbed brokenly, as she flung her head back, hiring it hard off of the wall behind her, “My name is Stephanie Rogers.”

She almost forgot how to breathe when he leaned in slowly, with his gaze fixed suddenly on her mouth. She could have turned away easily . . . but she didn’t. She’d like to have blamed it on the drug, the pain . . . but had to admit, on some level, she had always wanted him to kiss her. She closed her eyes in defeat and enjoyed the first light brush of his soft lips touching hers, as he whispered “Stevie” against them.

He pressed her harder against the wall behind her, releasing one side of her hip from his tight grasp, all in order to tangle his flesh fingers tightly into her hair as he deepened the kiss. The pain faded in an instant, like flipping a switch, only to be promptly replaced by a sudden rush of hungry _need_. She wanted Bucky more than she’d ever wanted him before, or any man, for that matter. Her breasts ached and the desire to rub them against him, to feel him _inside_ her, became so intense she moaned from the sheer thought of it.

Bucky broke the kiss, “Let me take care of you, Stevie. I can keep away the pain - let me help you.”

He freed his hand from her hair and gripped her hip again with both hands, holding her in place, as he rubbed his pelvis hard against her own. The feel of his stiff cock trapped inside his black tactical trousers, brushing against her excruciatingly swollen clit through her now embarrassingly wet panties was damn near heavenly.

Raw pleasure had her closing her eyes and moaning louder and even louder still. Part of her was horrified that there were people no doubt listening and watching from the other side of the door, but she couldn’t seem to make herself care in that moment, not when he made the pain go away so beautifully. She clutched at Bucky as if he were her only lifeline, spreading her legs and pulling her body up against his tall frame, so the long lengths wrapped securely around his waist.

She could barely think, not with Bucky rocking his hips still, thrusting against her in a slow rhythm that made anything other than meeting his thrusts impossible. Her clit was so sensitive she couldn’t focus on anything else but that firm rhythm of his sex hitting against hers. It was the most powerful awareness of a man she’d ever experienced before, not that she actually had much experience to compare it to, what with her being a 90-year-old virgin and all.

His hands left her hips and slid down to her ass, cupping both cheeks and grinding their bodies together more effectively. Stevie buried her face against his neck and opened her mouth, desperate to taste any part of him since he’d stopped kissing her. She licked him just under his ear, then latched on to his neck, lightly sucking the skin there.

He shuddered against her and made a truly sexy sound, before nudging her head away, with his mouth finding her throat, brushing kisses there with a whispered, “Stevie.”

Her name, a nickname that only he had ever called her by, on his lips made her burn up inside. It might be just another hot flush but she didn’t care, she let it rush through her, frustrated that she couldn’t seem to get close enough to Bucky with his clothes on. She _needed_ to feel his skin - she literally _ached_ to have him inside her. An image flashed in her mind, of what it would feel like if they were both naked and he fucked her, which promptly resulted in her spontaneously orgasming against him.

Crying out in surprise, her entire body shook from the sheer force of it, with ecstasy tearing her away from any sense of reality while she rode out the mother of all climaxes.

Bucky stilled his hips, his breathing harsh. “I _know_ you.”

She slowly became aware of their surroundings again, with the cold air of the vault chilled her mostly bare skin. His cock was hard and pressed firmly against her throbbing centre through the layers of his clothing and her soaked panties. She hadn’t cum in her underwear since she was in her late teens, messing around with her fingers, too afraid of going all the way with someone else.

“Yes,” she whispered, closing her now leaking eyes, horrified that she’d been weak enough to have allowed it to go this far. "You know me."

His big hands gentled, one warm and one cold, and yet both firm on her ass as he inched his upper body away slightly, unpinning her from between him and the wall. She reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced around, looking at anything but him, totally mortified by what had already transpired between them.

“You used to be smaller . . . ”

Shame was a horrible thing, but she _had_ to meet his gaze, even if the look of concern and confusion on his handsome face only made it worse for her to bear. “Please, put me down.”

She lowered her legs along the outside of his own when he did as she requested, with her knees shaking, threatening to buckle under her weight when she finally stood. Bucky released her and she readily retreated, letting him go, even though it pained her to do so. The tremors grew worse without his touch, causing her to have to lean against the wall behind her to stay upright of her own volition.

“Are you still in pain?”

She couldn’t speak, her throat seemed to have closed up completely on her, so she just shook her head. She’d just dry-humped her once long-thought-to-be-dead best friend, who she had secretly been in love with since she was ten, against a wall in one of Hydra’s prison cells, of which seemed to be a bank vault of some sort. Her mother would have been appalled at her wanton behaviour and so would anyone else who knew her as the wholesome Captain America. But Bucky wasn’t to blame though. He saw it as his orders, as well as a way to help her, not to mention all the brainwashing he had endured over the years - he was a victim here just as much as she was.

“It’s not over.”

“What?” She must not have heard him correctly.

“It lasts for twelve hours.”

“What? But -”

“It’s a short reprieve after finding release. Within minutes the symptoms will return again.”

“No.” She didn’t want to believe that. But even in her denial, she couldn’t ignore the wetness seeping down her thighs. Or the way her nipples beaded until they were painful and sharp, and a stabbing sensation jolted her vagina, spread upward to her rib cage. She gasped and doubled over.

“Stevie!” Bucky was at her side an instant later, one hand gripping her shoulder and one on her hip, gently pinning her back against the wall once again.

She couldn’t breathe, as agony tore through her centre and the only thing keeping her from hitting the floor was Bucky’s hold on her. Her heart shuttered so rapidly she wondered if she’d have a heart attack, something she thought impossible with the Super-Soldier serum pumping through her veins. 

“Let me help you,” he pleaded desperately, looking and sounding so Bucky-like it actually _hurt_ to hear.

She nodded, knowing she’d _do_ anything, _try_ anything, just to make it stop. He shifted his hold and forced her completely upright, which actually helped, as she sucked in a lungful of air, with tears seeped freely down her flushed cheeks. He released her hip with his flesh hand and wiped them away with his thumb.

“I’m right here. I’ll do whatever you need, you know that. I’m will you ‘till the end of the line, remember? I got you, Stevie.”

She couldn’t focus on those familiar words, not while she needed him to make the pain go away. Kissing him and having him touch her turned the pain into pleasure. It was almost instinct to fist his shirt and yank him closer, even as the sound of ripping material was lost on her. He was taller, but she used her other hand to grab a handful of his long hair, pulling it to get his mouth down to hers.

The agony faded into pure sexual need when their lips touched. She didn’t care about anything except trying to climb his tall frame like a tree, with his help, as he hooked his metal arm around her waist and lifting her off her bare feet effortlessly. Loud guttural moans tore from her throat when she finally had her legs wrapped once again around his waist. She was the one who started to move this time, grinding her throbbing centre against the front of his trousers, getting a guttural moan from him in response.

He tore his mouth away and turned his head, “I _remember_ you,” he panted breathily against her flushed face.

She barely heard him as she focused intently on his exposed throat, latching her open mouth there, licking and nipping at him relentlessly.

“Fuck, Stevie,” his voice deepened, with his head thrown back, and his mouth hung open on a moan.

She wanted to, _badly_. Letting go of his shirt and reaching down, she tried to work her trembling fingers between their stomachs to locate the snap of his jeans desperately, no real conscious thought or doubt in her actions. He bowed his back out enough to give her room to do it without dropping her, as she clawed at the front of his pants.

She pulled away from his throat now that his cock was three of his trousers, reaching up with one hand to grip at his jaw, turning his face enough to kiss him again, while the other locked greedily around his swollen member. Her tongue delved into his mouth, drawing a moaned from the both of them, as she gripped Bucky’s hips with her thighs and writhed against the impressive bulge in her unsteady hand, moving up and down against him with uncoordinated jerks.

Bucky pulled her away from the wall abruptly, stealing the breath from her lungs in surprise, holding her tightly against his body with her arms and legs wrapped around him. He took a few steps and turned, gently laying on the floor on his back. She ended up straddling his lap, with his cock still firmly in her grasp.

Bucky broke his mouth from hers, leaving both of them panting, as he gripped her hips and lifted her, turning at the same time. She fell back flat on the floor, with him knocking her hold upon his cock loose, as he began to scoot his way down to her waist, holding her hips still against the cold titles.

“Open up for me, Doll.”

It was a struggle to do as he asked when all she wanted to do was knock him back and climb on his lap again. He let go of her hips, snagging the centre of her underwear in curled metal fingers and with one strong tug, they tore away. His thumb wasted no time rubbed over the wet seam of her pussy and upward, caressing her clit.

Stevie threw back her head at the too light teasing touch and arched her hips as much as he would allow her to off of the ground. “Bucky!”

“I got you, Stevie. _Fuck_ , always knew you’d be fucking gorgeous down here too.”

It felt _too_ good and she thrashed beneath him uncontrollably, clawing at his shoulders desperate for more, with his skin breaking under her harsh attention. She didn’t want to dig her nails into Bucky and hurt him, but she just couldn’t seem to stop herself.

His hand returned to her hip, shoving her down hard, to keep her flat on the floor. Stevie closed her eyes, with every muscle in her body tensing painfully, as she spontaneously she cried out without prompt or reason, coming so hard her thighs shook with the force of it.

After a long and drawn-out moment of her sobbing weakly, she finally opened her eyes, staring deeply into his own hungry eyes. His face was just a shadow behind the curtain of his hair, but she could still see his eyes clearly, and it was enough to let her know that even without the drug crossing through his system he was still just as affected as she was proving to be. His thumb found her clit again, circled it, causing her to hips to jerk as the climax continued to roll right on through her. 

It was too much. With a whimper, She pulled his fingers from her clit with a sob, as she lay spent for the moment, trying to catch her breath, with her legs were spread open and her pussy completely exposed to his view.

“I've _missed_ you, Stevie.”

Stevie had no doubt it was her Bucky who was talking now, not the Winter Soldier. She instantly burst into tears at those softly spoken words, covering her face with both of her hands, as she sobbed her heart out. All the stress and heartache of the last few hours finally reaching its breaking point.

“I missed you too, Buck. I thought you were dead – they told me you were dead! _God_ , Bucky, I _let_ you fall!”

“I forgot you,” Bucky countered back sadly, resting his face against her fluttering stomach. She could feel his hot tears as they rolled down her hip in wet little lines. “They made me _forget_ you, Stevie.”

“It’s okay, Buck. It’s gonna’ be okay. You remember me _now_ , and that’s all that matters at the moment, we’ll deal with the rest later,” she tried to reassure, brushing a soothing hand through his sweat-dampened locks.

“They’re gonna’ wipe me again,” he insisted against her skin, turning slightly into her touch like a cat, desperate for her touch just as she was for his. “Once they’re done with me, once I’ve done what they’ve asked, they’re gonna’ wipe my memories. Make me forget you again.”

“ _No_ ,” she denied firmly, pulling him up until he was level, his eyes meeting hers directly, whispering her next words so the cameras couldn’t pick them up, “My friends will come for me, we’ve just got to hold on for a little while longer, okay?”

“I _can’t_ lose you again, Stevie.”

“You _won’t_.”

“We can ride this out without me having to enter you, Stevie,” he insisted earnestly, forehead falling to press wetly against her own, hands feathering lightly up her still twitching sides.

“It’s about to happen again,” she gasped, as her breathing increased suddenly, with her stomach muscles quivered as a dull pain began to build between her thighs once more. “When will this drug leave my system?”

“It could be hours.”

“I _won’t_ survive it.”

“You _will_.”

His hands caressed her still spread thighs, as she bit her lip, huskily admitting against his cheek, “That feels so _good_.”

“Can I enter you with my fingers?” His hand brushed its way down her body, with his metal thumb brushing across her sensitive clit so light it was barely a real touch at all, and yet it had her panting wantonly against his own mouth regardless.

She nodded eagerly, knowing that the damage was done, they had come too far to stop now, her body would allow for it anyway. She reached up and gripped his shoulders, fighting the temptation to squirm under his wondering thumb, all to keep him stroking her. 

“Bucky,” she panted, as the pain returned with a vengeance, “It’s getting worse.”

He drew teasing circles with the pad of his thumb across the bud of her sex, prompting her to adjusted her thighs wider, giving him more than enough room to play.

“Look at me, Stevie.”

She locked gazes with him, unable to help her moan when he lowered his hand enough to brush his fingers hard against the folds of her soft pussy lips. He cupped her there lightly, before dipping his fingers, finally breached her pussy with a single metal digit. She arched against him, wanting more, _needing_ more.

“You’re so tight, Doll.” His voice deepened impossibly low, as he licked his lips, eyes caught intently with her own. “Fuck, _how_ are you so tight?”

She turned her head, as she felt another finger enter her, unable to fight the temptation anymore - she needed to _see_. It took some twisting on the floor but she finally managed to steal a glance at his fingers trapped between their flushed bodied, sinking deeper into her own with every shallow thrust of his hand.

With two fingers still inside her, Bucky reached his thumb up, drawing light circles across her clit, while he fucked her with his hard digits. She rolled her hips, straining to meet his slow and frustrating pace, with the sight of him fingering her with his metal hand turning her on all the more.

“Faster,” she urged, wanting to come fast and hard, needing it more than she needed her next breath of air.

“I don’t want to be too rough.”

Stevie let go of his shoulder in favour of reaching down to grab at his wrist, bucking her hips wildly, riding his finger determinedly. His thumb slipped off her clit because of her forceful actioned, but it didn’t matter, the feel of him inside her - _any_ part of him - was enough to have her thrashing and moaning, lost in the fever of another oncoming orgasm.

He responded by groaning deeply into her throat, as she looked past his metal hand to spy his flesh one now pumping his thick cock, a sight that lit her up with an alien excitement she wanted - _needed_ \- to explore. It was hotter than hell to her and she wished she was at a better angle to see, his cock looked thicker and bigger than any cock she’d ever seen, not that she had seen many before. She allowed herself to imagine what it would feel like, to have him stretching her virgin pussy, the thought alone was enough to send her right into her next climax, causing her to cry out his name as she bowed off of the ground up into his body.

Her inner muscles seized around his fingers, twitching so strongly that she was aware of each and every one. Bucky tore his wrist away immediately after, withdrawing his fingers so abruptly it left her suddenly feeling empty without them. He grabbed his cock now with both hands, one slick with her own cum, watching hungrily as he worded his hands frantically up and down his shaft. He threw his head back, eyes closed, mouth open. He didn’t make a single sound, but his entire body jerked almost violently, as she watched him shoot his release in thick streams of white, painting her stomach and chest with his hot seed. He quivered a few times and his breathing was now just as erratic as he own was.

Bucky recovered faster than she did, however, straightening up on top of her less than a minute later, pulling his torn tank top over his head as he went, using it to clean her up. He finally faced her and their eyes met, connecting like two sparks, causing the moment to feel almost too intimate because of that shared gaze of theirs alone.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she breathed shakily back, not really knowing if it was the truth or not, and not particularly caring one way or the other either. 

“Please don’t be afraid of me, Stevie.”

He braced his arms on both sides of her head, with his face now hovering mere inches above her own, close enough to kiss if she lifted her head a little.

“You have no idea how much I want you," he breathed huskily, with his lips ghosting against her own, eyes still holding her own, "God, you’re _so_ beautiful right now, Stevie.”

No man had ever said that to her in such an earnest way before, sure, men were always going on and on about her beauty, but the way he said it . . . she _felt_ it right down to her very bones. She didn’t plan to touch his face, but it happened anyway, she just couldn’t resist cupping his cheeks with her trembling fingers.

“Really?”

“I’ve _never_ wanted anyone more.”

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. Her gaze shifted from his eyes to the camera on the far left wall. A hot flash hit before she could worry too hard on who was watching on the otherwise of that little lense, forcing her to closed her eyes and try to breathe through it as best she could.

“It’s going to pass," he reminded gently, nuzzling her cheek with his own tenderly, "I’m right here with you.”

She opened her damp eyes, bring her hands down from his face to his shoulders, using them to pull herself up into a sitting position. She had to scoot away from him a little to do it, forcing him to sit up to, as she breathed out needily, “I _need_ you, Buck.”

“Lie back down.”

Her hands trembled as she gripped the bottom of her shorts bra, trying to get it off, but her hands trembled too hard for her to successfully undress unaided. “I need this off me.”

He hesitated.

“ _Please._ ”

He brushed her hands aside with a sigh, yanking her bra over her head in one swoop, causing his gaze to lower to her bare breasts right after, as he licked his lips.

“Fuck.” Bucky didn’t try to hide his thorough examination of her bare body. “You’re _perfect_.”

Reaching for him, she lowered her gaze to his chest, trying to ignore the stabbing pain that shot up her spine, as she clutched at his upper arms. “It’s starting again.”

He leaned closer, knocking her down on her back roughly enough that had she been human it definitely would have left some bruises, with his hips wedged firmly between her spread thighs, and his face hovering inches above her own once again.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised through gritted teeth, sweat forming on his brow, not that she cared one way or the other, not so long as his cock found its way inside of her.

But Bucky didn’t just enter her, no - he kissed her instead, with his tongue twisting deeply against her own. With one arm wrapped around his middle and the other over his shoulder, her hands eagerly explored the expanse of his back, as he reached back between them to massaged her clit.

She tore her mouth away from his and moaned, “I hurt.”

“Wrap your legs around me as high up as you can, Doll.”

She didn’t argue or question him, pulling her knees as high as she could manage, clamping her inner thighs against his ribs. It trapped one of her arms under his own, she tried to wiggle it free, but he pressed his weight down to pin her there.

“Just allow me to lead this, Stevie - I’m going to make you feel _so_ good, I promise.”

The way he said it, so soft and yet oh-so gruff, sent the good kind of chills down her spine. When he stopped playing with her clit she wanted to protest, but before she could even get her mouth open, his cock brushed against the slit of her pussy.

“Relax,” he urged, as she tensed instinctively for a moment.

Doing as he asked, she wiggled, allowing her body to go as laced as she possibly could, wanting him inside her too much to worry about his imposing size. When he pressed against her, not even having to use his hand to guide his shaft to the perfect spot, he was _that_ hard. He didn't go slow, like she expected, no - he surged forward, impaling her in one hard and brutal stroke. Stevie gasped out a shuttered breath, arching her back hard against his chest, as his cock stretching her virgin walls deeply.

“Son of a bitch,” he groaned out against her throat, "Fuck, you're so fucking wet, Doll, _so_ fucking wet for me."

“Don’t stop,” she begged thickly, digging her heels into his lower spine, needing him to move more than she needed her next breath, “ _Please_.”

He made another soft sound in his throat, “Shit, Stevie . . . you’re a virgin." Hoe he could tell she didn't know, she'd fucked herself enough with her fingers to know she no longer had a Hymen, but still, somehow he _knew_. "Fuck, you're so tight, I need to wait for a second or I’m going to lose it and be too rough - You feel _too_ good, Doll.”

She bucked her hips impatiently, sobbing pathetically, as she squirmed upon his cock. “I _hurt_ for you, Buck, _please_.”

He pressed deeper inside her, causing her to cry out - he was so big - it was too much and not enough all at the same time. Her body seemed stretched beyond its capacity, and for a very brief moment of clarity, she felt real concern for a split second, of which lasted only until he moved again. He went deeper still and she clawed his back with her nails, frantically wanting him to move faster, to fuck her harder.

“Too slow,” she gasped.

“I’m trying to be gentle, Doll,” he murmured, his voice gruff and breath hot against the flesh of her neck. “ _Fuck_.”

He withdrew a little and adjusted his hips to drive into her again with a steady thrust, and any fear she might have had at his size was completely overrode by sheer pleasure, that had her toes curling against the base of his spine. He found that G-spot with a shallow thrust, a spot inside herself that she had heard so much about, but had never managed to find before on her own. Her eyes widened in surprise comically, crying out his name, as he nailed that magic little spot again and again with his fat cock.

His chest touched her breasts, and every movement his muscles brushed hot against her hard nipples, as he rode her faster, hitting that spot that sent sparks of rapture straight to her brain with every single thrust. She moaned unchecked, lost in the sensation of their joined bodies, it was a tight fit and she could feel every thick, delicious inch of him. More of Bucky’s weight came down on top of her, but she didn't mind, she found the solid mass of his body stretched above her was more comforting than crushing. She wanted to get as close to him as possible, until they fused together, with his pelvis grounding down hard against her clit with every hit.

Stevie screamed as the climax hit, ten times stronger than the other ones Bucky had given her, letting her finally know what mind-blowing meant, feeling as if a bomb detonated inside her skull. Her pussy seemed to have the same reaction, as those muscles convulsed uncontrollably, squeezing his rigid shaft so tightly she worried something might actually get damaged.

“Fuck, Stevie . . . _fuck_ ,” he groaned, mouthing at her neck, as his hips now jerked uncoordinated against her own, his hot cum filling her full to the brim inside her deepest depths.

She forced her eyes open, despite her difficulty at focusing on anything but the waves of pleasure still surging through her, as Bucky lifted his chest away from her with a wet squelch of their equally sweat-soaked bodies. A pained expression contorted his beautiful features into something almost frightening, as his teeth clenched hard, all bared as his lips pulled back in an almost-snarl like expression. He’d frozen on top of her for a moment, as she rode out her orgasm to it's climax, before returning to fucking her again in short, violent jerks.

The extreme pleasure coursing through her was too much, she could draw breath, could move, couldn't even think as her mind whitened out. Bucky groaned above her, with his cock driving deep, as he stayed buried there. It was all too much for her, so much she could even begin to fight the blackness came, taking everything away as his cock twitched inside her still.

* * *

Later, though how matter Stevie honestly didn't know, she came awake to the familiar sounds of explosions. The vault-room she and Bucky had fallen asleep in shook precariously around them, causing cement dustings to fall from the ceiling, showering them in fine grey power. Jerking her head up in alarm, from where she had it pillowed on Bucky’s broad chest, Stevie did a quick survey of her surroundings. They were still laying on the floor, both naked, and covered in more bodily fluids than she honestly cared to note.

Shaking her head to dislodge as much of the ceiling power from her face as she possibly could, Stevie sat up, running a hand through her sweat tangled locks of gold with an unsteady hand.

“Your people, do you think?” Bucky asked tiredly, sitting up beside her, his metal arm automatically wrapping protectively around her waist, as he used the other to clear the power off of his own face as best he could.

“God, I _hope_ so,” she breathed out, looking about her for his clothes, “Here,” she said, handing him his trousers, “You might want to put those on.”

He let go of her to do what she asked, handing her this briefs, which she took with a grateful smile. Sure, she’d still be naked from the waist up, but at least whoever it was wasn’t going to get a good look at her most intimate parts. Pulling them on, with one shakily leg at a time, she noted in frustration that they were slightly too big for her, no surprise. With a huff, she folded the elastic waist over three times, which was thankfully enough to keep them upon her hips and not falling back down her legs.

Quicker than she could react, the door to their little room blew open, startling her still drugged self, while Bucky, not missing a beat, pulled her behind him to shield her from whoever now stood in the entranceway. Usually, Stevie wasn’t one to hide from a fight, but seeing as his back was the only thing stopping her breasts from being put on full display, she decided to allow him to continue to protect her modesty this one time.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to take a peek. Going up on her tip-toes, Stevie looked over Bucky’s ridiculously broad shoulder, gasping happily at what she saw. There, standing in the doorway, with his red and gold titanium alloy palm pointed right at them, repulsors flickering as they built up power, with Tony.

“Tony!” Stevie cried out in alarm from behind Bucky, sticking an arm out from behind Becky's back, waving him off with it frantically, “No, wait! Don’t shoot us!”

“Cap?” Tony asked startled, confusion clear in his tone, as his hands dropped slightly, if not completely, “You good?”

“Never better,” she laughed weakly, letting her forehead thump softly against the smooth patch of skin between Bucky’s shoulder blades, “Think you could maybe try and not shoot us, please?”

“Steph,” Nat’s voice suddenly sounded, sharp and concerned, as she climbed over rubble and into the vault behind Tony, “I don’t think you _know_ just who you’re with right now.”

“Trust me,” Stevie started with a little chuckle, allowing Bucky’s metal arm to reach around to her, pulling her closer to him as he bristled at Nat’s words. “I know just who it is I’m with right now, better than you or anyone else, I can promise you that.”

“He’s a Hydra operative – their _top_ operative, Stephanie,” Nat informed, doubt and worry lacing her tone, as she subtly pulled her gun free from her thigh brace, “He’s the Winter Soldier.”

“Yes,” Stevie conceded softly, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist from behind, resting a comforting hand on the hard stretch of muscle on his stomach, “he’s also Bucky.”

“ _Bucky_?” Tony repeated, opening his mask with a startled expression, more so than she had ever seen him look before, “You mean . . . Sergeant James Barnes?”

“The very same,” Bucky answered himself, eyeing Tony curiously, frowning as he took in Tony's familiar features, even while he was unable to place why they were so just yet, “Though, my memories of being him are little all over the place at the moment.”

“I don’t care if he is wearing your dead friend’s face – he’s _dangerous_ , Steph,” Nat insisted, bring her gun up to fix pointedly at Bucky’s chest.

Using one arm to cover her chest as best she could, Stevie pulled away from Bucky’s back, only to step promptly in front of him, blocking Nat’s shot.

“Err . . . Cap, you seem to be missing a few important articles of clothing right now,” Tony said stating the obvious, pointedly obverting his eyes.

“ _Gee_ , Tony, I hadn’t noticed,” Stevie replied flippantly, “It’s a long -” Stevie cut off what she was about to say with a pained cry, as a familiar feeling of _need_ spiked suddenly in her abdomen. “Oh, _God_ , Bucky . . . It’s starting again!”

“ _What’s_ starting again?” Nat demanded to know, her aim wavering as she watched the Winter Soldier grasp her friend tenderly from behind, holding her quivering form tightly to his body, with more tenderness than she would have thought him capable of.

“They injected her with a drug,” Bucky explained curly, as he pressed his front against Stevie’s back, from the tops of his thighs against her ass, right up to his hard pectorals against her slender shoulder blades. “It forcefully engages her sex drive, leaving her in untold agony, forcing her to breed to relieve it - It has a full twelve hours gestation period.”

“Oh, god, you _raped_ her!” Tony exclaimed accusatorily, bring his repulsors palm back up in horrified anger.

“No!” Stevie cried, “ _No_ , Tony, it wasn’t like that, I swear!”

“You both need to leave,” Bucky snapped, glaring up at them with a look that could only belong to the Winter Soldier, “Unless you wanna’ watch me _fuck_ your friend.”

“Right, well . . . we’ll just wait for you outside, Cap,” Tony practically squeaked, barely sparing them a second glance as he turned tail, fleeing the room, pulling a reluctant Nat along with him.

With each breath, Stevie could feel the tense muscles in Bucky’s stomach tighten against her back. She was hot - _so_ damn hot. She could feel the beads of sweat gathering at the nape of her neck, as waves of fire engulfed her from where his body touched hers, burning her from the outside in. He was aroused again, with his erection digging into the small of her back with each slight movement from either of them, sending another bolt of desire shot straight through Stevie's core.

Her lips parted in a guttural moan, as she felt the warmth of Bucky’s hands as they settled on her hips, holding her tight against the swell of his manhood.

A swift heat, strong and heady, moved along Stevie’s body like a lover's caress, causing her to let out another moan, as her head flung back to rest on the wild beat of Bucky’s chest. His flesh hand, almost as large as Stevie’s entire abdomen, curved around to her stomach. It teased her sensitive and damp skin in an upward stroke, causing Stevie to melt into his touch, curving her body back into against his. His other hand cupped her breast, nearly causing her knees to threaten to buckle, as her mind spun as Bucky applied more pressure against her tender, swollen parts.

His metal hand moved from her belly down to the front for her borrowed briefs, with the tips of his fingers dipping below the waistline. Effortlessly, Stevie shut her eyes, one hand moving over the back of the metal hand Bucky was currently sliding inside the front of the loose material at her waistline. She threaded her fingers through his metal ones, guiding him down farther still, moving him right to where she needed him to be the most.

Bucky’s other hand moved more insistently along her breast, causing Stevie to cry out hungrily, writhing and rubbing her body back against his when their combined hands reached their goal. Her eyes fluttered opened as Bucky’s hand found her centre, wet and dripping with arousal. She let go of his hand, moving hers behind him to cup his the nape of his neck, holding his body against hers tightly to ground herself, suddenly feeling like she was floating.

Bucky cupped Stevie’s flesh with more force and determination, the tips of his cold metal fingers entering her core each time he moved the palm of his hand against her clit. He rubbed her up and down, bringing her close to the edge, making her moan wantonly. Bucky’s hand moving faster and harder against her tender swollen clit. Without mercy, he pumped against her, moving his hand so two fingers began to stretch her - Harder, faster, _deeper._

Bucky’s fingers fucked her, while Stevie's own dug in against his shoulder in desperation. His other hand was still gripping at her swollen and oh-so-tender breast, rolling a hard nipple between his thumb and his forefinger brutally. This was wrong – Tony and Nat were right outside – but she couldn't seem to make herself care as she cried out as another jolt of pain shot through her at the thought of stopping.

She whimpered, as Bucky curved another finger inside of her scalding depths, now with three thick digits digging deep. She was going out of her mind with lust, she needed Bucky, needed him to be inside of her. With every twist of his wrist as he flicked over her g-spot, she imagined it his cock pressing into her.

With lips that were hot and moist, Bucky pressed against the back of Stevie’s neck, as he moaned against her. With a passion-filled, open-mouthed kiss, he moved and tickled along her skin, feasting on the taste of her sweat-soaked flesh. Where he touched her, a fire moved from those spots, travelling down the length of her whole body to bring her ever closer into a rapture fueled haze.

She felt the rough stubble on his cheeks and jaw scratch against the tender skin, drawing out her bliss, making her beg for more. She could feel it, the pressure, building inside her stomach, bring her closer and closer to the edge. Her knees were weak, and the only reason she was still standing was because of the fact that Bucky held her up.

Crying out suddenly, her hands tightening in Bucky’s hair, as all hell broke out through her body all at once. She had reached her peak, pulsing around Bucky’s fingers, as he continued to stroke up into her, pushing her into another mind-numbing climax.

Before she even had a chance to calm back down, Bucky pulled his hands abruptly from their places on her body, moving them to her waist, where he promptly pushed her boxers down to fall at her ankles. Without missing a beat, Bucky gently kicked her legs farther apart, before pushing his erection between her thighs from behind. Stevie wasn’t sure just when he had managed to pull out his cock, but as he slid his mouth over the curve of her neck, she found that she didn’t really care.

“Fuck me, Bucky!” Stevie demanded desperately, oblivious to the gasps of shock that came through the still open doorway at her loud and needy words.

Stevie moaned at an embarrassing volume when one of Bucky’s hands cupped a breast again from behind, at the exact moment he used his other to guide his hard member in slamming home, spearing her right up to her fluttering cervix.

The world could have burned down around her in that moment, and Stevie could have honestly said - hand to heart - that she hadn't noticed. Hell, she could have been the one doing the burning and she still won't have cared, no so long as Bucky's cock was buried inside of her fluttering depths. 

In that moment, he was her whole world and she was his, just as it had always been with the two of them - _together_ , 'til the end of the line.


End file.
